ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Naru Shimazu
'Character First Name' Naru 'Character Last Name' Shimazu 'IMVU Username' NaruHataki 'Nickname (optional)' None at the moment 'Age' 13 'Date of Birth' 08/27/194 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Iwagakureian 'Height' 4'6" 'Weight' 86 'Blood Type' B- 'Occupation' Ninja Student 'Scars/Tattoos' None at the mometn 'Affiliation' Iwagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Naru is shy when meeting new people, but when she gets to know them she will open up to them. A weakness in her mind that she wishes to over come. A fast learner and willing to try new things. Loyal and faithful she will always have the back of her friends and comrades. Naru has a burning passion to help her fellow Shinobi and will do what it takes to protect them. Her love for animals is a large one, she is known to take in strays cats and dogs off the street and care for them. Not one to back down from a fight, but she is not one who goes looking for them. Smart and fast on in the mind she can easily think of multiply ways to attack, defend or flee if need be. She believes in fair fights and will not kick some one when they are down. Young and neave she has a lot to learn. 'Behaviour' Naru is a shy and quiet girl until you get to know her. Kind hearted and strong willed, she will not back down from a fight and will protect those who can not protect themselves. As strong willed as she is she will not kick a man when they are down and beleives in fair fights. She loves to study and learn new things. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Shimazu 'Ninja Class ' Student. 'Element One' Earth 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Taijutsu 'Chakra colour' Green 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' 'Allies' Iwagakure 'Enemies' Shio Fuyiku 'Background Information' Naru was born to a family of farmers, who left the world of shinobi to raise their daughter in a peaceful life of farmers. She did not learn of her heritage until she was ten when her grandfather told of the great shinobi wars. After this she wanted to go and join the academy. Her parents refuse to let her grow up in the world of shinobi. This would not stop her; she began to study on her own with no success. She being upset went to her grandfather and asked to help. He was not able to train her the right way and told her go the village where her family is from. So at the age of twelve she ran away to the Iwagakure village in hopes of fore filling her dreams of being a great ninja like the rest of her family. It took her over a year or so to find the village before arriving at the Hidden Stone Village. She hopes and dreams of joining the ranks among this village and aims to be the best shinobi ever. Though she has the basics of Ninjutsu down she lacks proper training since she only studied it on paper and has not really trained at all. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Hojo Cassiel Category:Iwagakure Category:Iwagakure member Category:Academy Student